mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Doerksen vs. Patrick Cote
The first round began. Cote landed a lightning-quick inside kick, and another. Doerksen replied and ate a right hand. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Break 'em up. Cote stuffed a trip. Doerksen got another to side control. Three thirty-five remaining there. Doerksen kneed the body twice. A hard one. Cote rolled. Doerksn had both hooks nicely. Three fifteen remaining. Doerksen worked for the choke. Three minutes. Doerksen trapped the left arm with his leg. Two thirty-five. He had the choke, he lost it. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Doerksen's back control was deadly deft. Doerksen hda the choke again. Cote turned to guard nicely. One thirty-five. Doerksen landed an upkick. Cote kicked the leg. Doerksen stood. Cote pressed forward, Doerksen got a single to guard. One fifteen. 'Throw some elbows.' One minute. Thirty-five. Doerksen passed to half-guard. He worked a kimura, stepping over. He turned for an armbar with fifteen. Cote was defending. Cote turned on top. Doerksen locked up a triangle. The first round ended. 10-9 Doerksen but great round. Quarry and Koscheck gave it a standing ovation. The second round began and Doerksen landed an inside kick. Cote replied with a right and hurt him. Doerksen shook it off. Cote landed a right to the body and ate a counter. Doerksen checked an inside kick and did the Muay Thai wave. Doerksen partially blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Doerksen got a trip, Cote stood to the clinch. Four fifteen as Doerksen got a trip throw to side control. Four minutes. Doerksen kneed the body there. Two more. Three thirty-five as Cote reversed with a single to guard. Doerksen had a triangle. Cote escaepd and ate an upkick. Doerksen's leg was welted. Cote landed two big right elbows with three fifteen remaining. Cote passed to half-guard and landed a right. Three minutes. Cote stood out. Doerksen stood and Cote stuffed a single. Two thirty. Cote landed a flying knee and kneed the face in the clinch and dropped Doerksen to half-guard. Two fifteen. Doerksen had double underhooks. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Doerksen landed a right elbow from the bottom. One minute as Cote landed two rights and two elbows and another to the body. Doerksen landed a left from the bottom as Cote looked at the clock. Cote landed a big body shot. Thirty-five. Doerksen tried an omoplata, turned to a leglock. Cote stood to the clinch. Doerksen kneed the body twice. He got a trip to guard. Fifteen. The second round ended. Close round, I'd give that a draw. Rogan gave Doerksen the first two rounds. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cote landed a counter left hook-right hand combo as Doerksen came in. Another one there, beautiful strikes. Cote landed the inside kick. Four thirty-five. Cote landed a beautiful right hand to the body, another to the face and dropped him with a left hook to side control. Four fifteen. Three big right elbows. Two more. Doerksen regained half-guard. Four minutes. Doerksen regained guard. Three thirty-five. Cote landed a right to the body and four big elbows. Cote looks very explosive. Cote landed four big body shots. Three fifteen. Doerksen landed a pair of rights from the bottom and a left. Another left. Three minutes as Cote landed two hard body shots. Cote landed a righte lbow. Doerksen swept to mount. He had the back with both hooks. Shit. Two thirty-five. Doerksen pinned the arm and he had the choke very tight now. Cote tapped, grunting like Stevenson did.